moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans Go! to the Movies
}} Teen Titans Go! to the Movies is a 2018 American animated superhero action comedy film based on the television series Teen Titans Go! and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It is written by series developers Michael Jelenic and Aaron Horvath, and directed by series producer Peter Rida Michail and Horvath. The event of the movie takes place during the fifth season of Teen Titans Go! It is the second theatrical film based on an animated Warner Bros. television series, 25 years after Batman: Mask of the Phantas''m. The film features the voices of Greg Cipes, Scott Menville, Khary Payton, Tara Strong, Hynden Walch, Will Arnett, and Kristen Bell. It was released on July 27, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot The Teen Titans find out that every single hero in the DC Universe has their own films, ranging from Batman and Superman, to characters like Aquaman and Alfred Pennyworth. So they search for a director for their movie. But famous Hollywood director Jade Wilson rejects their offer because of their recent actions over the past few years and they're no longer taken seriously. However, they find a window of opportunity for their own movie by having their own nemesis in the form of Slade, who plans to mind control the entire Justice League and take over the world. Cast *Scott Menville as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans who has a staff and various weapons to fight crime. *Khary Payton as Cyborg, the robotized humanoid member who has the superpower to use weapons from his mechanical body and is capable of super strength. *Tara Strong as Raven, a half-human, half-demon sorceress who is the daughter of a supremely powerful and dangerous demon named Trigon. She possesses telekinetic abilities. *Hynden Walch as Starfire, a Tamaranian princess and a member of the Teen Titans who has the ability to shoot bright green-colored bolts of ultraviolet energy and green laser beams from her hands and eyes, and is capable of flying faster than light and superhuman strength. *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, a member of the Teen Titans who has the superpower to shapeshift into different animals. *Will Arnett as Slade, a supervillain and Robin’s nemesis. *Kristen Bell as Jade Wilson, a famous filmmaker who the Teen Titans try to persuade to do a movie about them. *Nicolas Cage as Superman, a member of the Justice League. *Greg Davies as Balloon Man, a balloon-themed villain. *Jimmy Kimmel as Batman, a member of the Justice League and Robin's mentor. *Nicolas Cage's son Kal-El Cage voices a younger Bruce Wayne. *Halsey as Wonder Woman, a member of the Justice League. *Lil Yachty as Green Lantern, a member of the Justice League. *Howard Stern (Simon Ross in the U.K. and Ugly Phil O’Neil in Australia) as the voice of Shockwave, a human controlled walkie talkie not seen in the TV show but will be seen in the movie. Production On September 25, 2017, Warner Bros. Pictures announced the film and its release date of July 27, 2018, with the show's cast reprising their roles. A month later, the film's title and teaser poster debuted, and it was announced that Will Arnett and Kristen Bell had joined the cast. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that musicians Lil Yachty and Halsey were part of the cast as Green Lantern and Wonder Woman respectively, with Nicolas Cage announced as Superman the following day. Cage himself was originally going to portray Superman in Tim Burton's canceled Superman film, Superman Lives. Jimmy Kimmel was later announced to voice Batman in the film, through an extended cut of the trailer on the same day. Release The film was released in theaters on July 27, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures, followed by release in the United Kingdom a week later. An early screening was held in Vidcon 2018 for both badge members and YouTubers on June 22. The film held its world premiere on June 30, 2018. The film will also be shown at the San Diego Comic-Con International on July 20, 2018. 'Marketing' On January 10, 2018, the film's first teaser trailer was attached to ''Paddington 2, Peter Rabbit, Early Man and Sherlock Gnomes. On May 18, 2018, a new trailer was released with Show Dogs and Incredibles 2. 'Box office' In the United States and Canada, Teen Titans Go! to the Movies will be released alongside Mission: Impossible - Fallout and is projected to gross $14–19 million in its opening weekend. External links *https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7424200/ Teen Titans Go! to the Movies on IMDb *http://www.teentitansgo-movie.com/ Official website *https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/teen_titans_go_to_the_movies/ Teen Titans Go! to the Movies on Rotten Tomatoes Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s animated films Category:2018 films Category:2018 American films Category:2018 American comedy films Category:2018 animated films Category:American animated films Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Animated films released by Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics titles Category:Self-reflexive films Category:Cyborg films Category:English-language films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:American action comedy films Category:American films Category:American children's animated films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated films based on DC Comics Category:Directorial debut films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Teen superhero films Category:Teen Titans in other media Category:American teen superhero films Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:DC Entertainment films Category:Non-CGI films Category:2D animation Category:Traditonal Animated films Category:PG Category:Films rated PG Category:2D Animation Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with multiple vocal credit songs Category:Films